ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: The Adventure Continues
(The CBBC logo forms. The theme from "Superman" plays as the opening credits roll as we are in The Island of Sodor where engines huff and puff around, doing hard work. The title shows Raven: Train of Steel. Finally, the soundtrack ends at Tidmouth Sheds and fades to black before fading into a house at night.) * Bertar: (voiceover) What if this was your house? Power's out. Lights are dead. Your little ones in their bunk bed down the hall, crying out... * Children: (voiceover) Mommy! Daddy! Come quick! I'm scared! * Bertar: (voiceover) You need to get there, and fast. * Man: Coming, honey! Daddy's coming! * Bertar: (voiceover) You'll need a weapon. But first, you'll need a flashlight. (The man searches frantically for his flashlight.) But you're in the dark! What are you gonna do? How are you gonna find it? I'll tell you how. (A hand holding a flashlight appears. The man stops and stares at Bertar. The kitchen was a stage setting. Bertar was on stage.) * Bertar: The Glow-in-the-Dark Flashlight! That's right, folks! I'm Thomas Roberts of The Island of Sodor, and we're gonna spend the next paid-programming block rocking your world. And I brought along a friend to do it. Sir Topham Hatt, ladies and gentlemen! (The audience cheers. The man leaves the stage.) * Sir Topham Hatt: Fantastic, Thomas, fantastic! Isn't he fantastic, America? (The audience cheers. Bertar sits along with Sir Topham Hatt aka The Fat Controller.) * Sir Topham Hatt: But, seriously, isn't it true that just last year, you were working on the mystery railway town with some of my engines? * Bertar: That is true, Sir Topham Hatt or The Fat Controller. I was just a regular Joe with a flashlight and a dream. * Sir Topham Hatt: You mean a regular Thomas. (chuckles) (Bertar laughs and the audience laughs also.) * Sir Topham Hatt: But what's no joke is you're the hero of the rails in all of the stories and creator of such indispensable items as the Super Big Dog Bone! * Bertar: You like that one? * Sir Topham Hatt: The Unlosable Key Ring! * Bertar: Oh, yeah, that little chestnut! * Sir Topham Hatt: And now your latest breakthrough... Say it with me, Sodor! * All: The Glow-in-the-Dark Flashlight! (The crowd cheers as Bertar happily runs out of the stage. The stage was seen on TV in Sir Topham Hatt's office in Sodor. Dyrel was in the office when the phone started ringing. She picks it up.) * Dyrel: Hello? * Man on Phone: I'm sorry, Dyrel, but the buffers are running out of magic. There's only enough magic for one engine. * Dyrel: I'll be right over. (Dyrel leaves the office and goes to Tidmouth Sheds to see the engines and Mallory.) * Mallory: Now, this is a very serious situation and I'm not surprised the passengers are grumbling. I need an engine to go to the new railway world and collect some magic for the buffers so you can all get back to work. James, I think that's a job for you. * James: Certainly, sir. I'll go as fast as I can. (The scene cuts to James puffing through the countryside with Javmay and Tridic onboard.) * James: I must hurry. The passengers are waiting. * Javmay: Be careful, James. Don't go too fast. * James: (sees something on another track) There's Darlene and her scooter ahead and I can't slow down! (James continues to puff very fast. Tridic and Javmay close their eyes and braces for impact with Darlene's scooter.) * James: Ooooooooooohh!!! (He accidentally biffs Darlene and her scooter off the rails at a junction. It crashes as James puffs on.) * Tridic: Don't worry, James. I'm sure Darlene will still be quiet by the time we come back. (Tridic and Javmay open up a portal using a device to take them to Chuggington. Inside, the song for him plays as they appear in the Safari Park. James is now The Flash. Meanwhile in the Training Yard, the three Trainee Chuggers, Koko, Wilson and Brewster sing the song.) * Chuggers: He's a really splendid engine everybody knows. * But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so! * He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain. Who do we mean? * Koko: You got it! * Chuggers: James! * Take a look who's coming down the track! Make way for James, hooray for James. * Shiny, shiny paint with the jet-black stack. Make way for James, hooray for James. * What it is for certain and we really should note. * Wilson: It's indisputable, but let's take a vote. * Chuggers: He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. James, eeee-ohhh! * He can brag all day - how fast he goes, how good he looks - he's such a pose. * But what about the time he got covered in mud? Oh, what a dope, what a dud! * But up and down the line, you'll hear the others say, "Despite his vanity, he really is OK. * Dependable, reliable, and seldom late, we all think James is great!" * Speeding down the line like a lightning flash, make way for James, hooray for James. * Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past! Make way for James, hooray for James. * Wilson: He really knows how to stage a show. * Brewster: You gotta stand back and watch him go. * Chuggers: He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. * Look who's swanning it down the track. Make way for James, hooray for James. * He never looks up, he never looks back. Make way for James, hooray for James. * A tad conceited, and really quite vain he knows we love him just the same. * Take a look who's coming down the track. Make way for James, hooray for James. * Shiny, shiny paint with the jet-black stack. Make way for James, hooray for James! * He's the really splendid engine, shiny, shiny engine. * He's the really splendid engine. Yep, that's our James! (As the song nears the end, James appears as he enters the Training Yard entrance, bumping into and knocking Swiper's Catmobile down the track due to his speed which tosses and turns, but stops in front of Dunbar as the song ends. Tridic and Javmay get off.) * Brewster: That's James! Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel